


Amour d'Amélie

by raindropsonevermore



Series: A Night on Estes Avenue [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Characters, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsonevermore/pseuds/raindropsonevermore
Summary: Marjorie and Amelie celebrate their second Valentine's Day together, one month after becoming engaged in France.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: A Night on Estes Avenue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153730
Kudos: 1





	Amour d'Amélie

**Author's Note:**

> so i know valentine's day already passed but i didn't get the idea for this until that day when it was too late to start writing so here it is three days later. very embarrassing but i couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is <3

It was one month ago when Amelie proposed to me at the Place Masséna in Nice. Only days later did we return with her family to Westport, where I learned from my sister Clara that she met someone—a love interest—only in the short span following her discovery, which weeks before she left her previous boyfriend. This boy she met, though, was a foreign exchange student, also from France and was fluent in English like Amelie, but made it clear to Clara that he was _not_ aware of Amelie's existence. He was from Antibes, somewhat near Nice, but had no family there, while the majority of Amelie's family originated in and around Nice.

Today was February 14th—Valentine's Day—my second with Amelie, and Clara's first with _anybody_. Amelie, being the person she has been, took the day more serious than ever, seeing it as a chance for our own time, and the week before, she convinced me to agree with her to have our daughter Elizabeth under my mother's care for three days. She would be without the warmth of my hands and chest, and for the first time ever would not rely on me for her nourishment, or any of her necessities. Amelie didn't want me to take it as a thought that she didn't like having a daughter—she adored Beth, and Beth would grow to love Amelie and the sound of her voice—but Amelie perceived the day as a romantic opportunity, that we had a lack of over the months, and she wanted it to be how she had been thinking of it. We said our goodbyes to Beth yesterday, as my mom and Clara stood before us with excitement to play and care for her. She would only be with them until tomorrow, but since she had been gone Amelie wanted to cherish the silence we had, the nights we would have. Of course, she wouldn't ask about sex until today, like a regular thought anybody would have in February. I awoke at eight, lying on my back, to see Amelie's captivating look, as she lied on her side, leaning up to have a glimpse of my awakening.

"Bonjour," She said, like she often did when we awoke. "You are very beautiful in the mornings, wouldn't you agree?"

"Non," I replied. "Have _you_ seen yourself in the mornings? Your hair is lovely, your eyes are bright, and your skin is like our daughter's." Amelie appeared gorgeous without the lack of makeup on her face. Her skin still remained soft and clear of a single blemish, her eyelashes had always been long and stunning without the mascara or eyeliner, and her luscious black hair was almost as if it was untouched, wavy like she had done it, some strands slightly out of place like they would be after a night of sleep. She didn't respond, but rather gave me a smile before cupping my face with her right hand, the same I had just done with my left, and she then leaned down to kiss me.

"Would you let me prepare a breakfast for us?" She asked, still her hand was cupped to my face.

"What about me?" I asked her, almost confused as to why she would prefer if she cooked instead of me.

"It is the day of love, Marjorie," She said. "You do nothing but feed our daughter and clean her messes. You would like to relax and enjoy the peace while she is with your mother, don't you think?"

And Amelie did exactly what she asked. She fed the two of us after our refreshing showers, before telling me she wanted to visit Bates Park. The park, to be exact, was alike that of Central Park in New York, but not quite its remarkable size, but had a fountain in its center with the American flag and multiple Pride flags displayed on a pole at its top—the rainbow pride flag, the lesbian pride flag, the bisexual pride flag, the transgender pride flag, even the pansexual pride flag—the park was a peaceful spot in the city, even where those who didn't identify with any of the flags would gather and stroll across the cobblestone pathing. The park itself quickly became iconic, designated as the center of a movement that eventually led to the recognition of Pride after the long years same-sex marriage was legal and rarely looked down on, with multiple Pride events set during summer, mostly in June. Amelie and I always attended Pride Parades near the park, but never stood in the park itself, until today.

The day was like a summer's morning beside the ocean, the sun bright above the Earth with a small gathering of clouds, and the air like sea's touch striking your feet. The snow all had melted away. The flags stood high above the fountain, moving in the gentle winter breeze as if they were shivering like humans. It was still early when we arrived at nearly ten, Amelie and I only were there besides another lesbian couple on the opposite side of the fountain. They had a baby with them, almost like Beth's young age; Amelie noticed me looking over at them, when she realized I had seen their child.

"It's alright, Mar," Amelie said to me, placing her hand on my cheek. "It's only been a day, we'll see her again tomorrow."

Amelie and I weren't at Bates Park long, when we drove to the town center where she asked me to wait outside the shops alongside the street, only for her to walk out of the florist revealing a small bouquet of three white tulips from behind her back, handing them to me before kissing my cheek.

"You won't allow me to buy anything for you, wouldn't you?" I asked, making it clear I had appreciated that she wanted to treat me for the day, but confused as to why I couldn't do the same for her. Amelie moved her eyes around like she was thinking, before making a suggestion.

" _You_ could buy our dinner," She said in a soft tone.

And I did. Amelie and I weren't those for eating in expensive restaurants with formal wear, especially her soon after she first arrived in the country. When we arrived back home, she asked if I was interested in her favorite pizza in Westport, to which I agreed, and that evening she and I sat at the small dining table together. Amelie allowed herself a glass and a half of champagne as to not completely be intoxicated, whereas my last drink was over one year ago and I didn't want to bring myself to thinking I could drink again until I would be finished nursing. Afterwards Amelie convinced me to watch a musical with her, the plot revolving around a girl who with three fathers while they sang songs that Amelie's parents listened to in their days. But only then did she convince me to watch the second film with her, where she also watched her fiancé sob at the end like a mother longing for her four-month-old daughter. She explained to me again that we would see Beth tomorrow, that she was forming a bond with her relatives like we wanted, and I deserved to value my own time without her presence; she was still in an experienced mother's care for the time being.

"You are very lovely in the dim lighting, Marjorie," Amelie said, running her fingers through the curled ends of my hair before caressing my cheek with her thumb. She wanted the environment to appear relaxed and somewhat romantic, leaving no light apart from the fireplace and a lamp. "Your eyes are like sweet honey, your hair dark like the bird of a famous poet's writing."

Amelie kept me well distracted from worrying about Beth by doing what she had anticipated. She often would flirt with me when she thought about sex like she had just done, would sometimes kiss me on the neck because she knew I felt slightly sensitive there. She hadn't done that, but seeing the faint blush in her cheeks and the way her pupils became a small bit dilated had made me recognize the intensity of her desire; it almost surprised me that she had yet to ask if we could have sex or would attempt to take me to our bedroom.

"Your eyes are beautifully alluring, babe," I said to her calmly. Amelie seemed as if her hands were shaking from pining and desperately waiting, yet remaining patient in the silent winter night.

"Could you wait here, my love?" Amelie asked. She had gone upstairs, to where I presumed she was using the bathroom, which to me was odd knowing that there was a half-bathroom on the first floor where we were. She wasn't up there long, when I saw her through my peripherals as I was looking at the moonlight peering through the curtains.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Our bedroom," She said. "Just touching up." I didn't know what she could have been referring to, but if it had been anything then she would have been perfecting the room to give it a calm vibe for utter romance.

"You would like to fuck, wouldn't you, Amelie?" I asked her, going straight to it because I knew she was thinking about it. She didn't respond, but rather kissed me for a moment before walking to the staircase and looking back at me as she had begun to walk up the first step. I was already close behind her, and from there together we walked to our bedroom where I had seen that Amelie's pink rose-scented candle was lit on her nightstand, and the curtains inched open with the natural light shining onto the floor and our bed—the only sources of light in the room like that of the living room where we had just been. As I admired the peaceful look of the room, Amelie had quickly shut the door and then walking around me to cup my face and continue to kiss me, before stopping and glaring at me with her eyes that were like Neptune with her pupils like a black hole.

"Is this okay, _amour_ _?_ " Amelie asked quietly. I cupped her face and kissed her like she had done to me, and as it happened I could feel her hands on my waist and shoulders as she was desperate to feel my skin against hers. We eventually were in our bed together, our clothes and garments on the floor, Amelie gently beginning to kissing me before going to my neck as she had one hand on my waist and the other sliding back and forth between my arm and shoulder as she was stroking it. It wasn't long until I felt the moment my heartrate increased, my breathing becoming heavy as the sensitivity around my neck felt pleasingly stunned by Amelie's touch. One of my hands was already resting in her flowing hair while my other palm was resting between her waist and hip, my fingers reaching onto her lower back. As her lips reached my clavicle I had a small feeling that only contributed to my increase in desire. Her lips were soon in the center of my chest and abdomen until she knew where to stop as to not make me uncomfortable, before we sat up together, cupping each other's faces as we continued to kiss. She removed one of her hands, slowly moving closer to me as to let me know that she wanted us to lie down again.

We were in the moment together for what felt like the entire night. I could feel the intense build-up in my body, trying to not let it escape as to preserve the feeling. I heard Amelie softly moan in our kisses like a sign that she had a massive feeling that she was going to have an orgasm, like I had already felt. She did have hers, stopping our kiss as I felt her body almost pulsing against me when she rested her head on my chest. I had mine shortly after, my breathing visibly heavy as my chest moved up and down as her head was lying on it. She had begun to move one of her hands closer to my thigh and she caressed it with her thumb, almost making me feel the sensitivity in my body that always followed your sexual peak, but it was also nice—a feeling like it was stimulating, like I wanted to relax with Amelie but continue to let her do what she wanted the whole day. I didn't say anything to her, apart from _goodnight_ and we slept close to each other.

* * *

The following morning I woke up to see Amelie and I in the same position we had been as we went to sleep—lying on our sides as we faced towards each other. Amelie's cleavage had been peeking out of the blanket, and I gently poked it before feeling her silky and smooth hair that was resting on her shoulder. I saw her open her eyes slightly to see a glimpse of the planetary color of her eyes, seeming as if her vision was blurry like most people's would be in the mornings.

"Hi, my love," I said to her softly. "We'll finally see our daughter again today."

"I know, I know," She said with her raspy tone. "It has been three days, not three weeks."

"Don't you miss her like I do?" I asked. "She's warmed up to you more than you think. You know how much she adores your French."

"I do miss her, Marjorie," Amelie said, leaning on her shoulder. "She has an aunt and a grandmother who can make her smile. I'm _not_ worried about her." Amelie moved closer to me and began to run her fingers through my hair. "We _do_ have some time before we will be leaving, though, if that would be alright."

"You mean fucking?" I asked her, beginning to blush. She began to inch even more towards me, forcing me to lie on my back.

"We could be quick, if you would want to see Beth sooner," She suggested. I agreed, and our morning played out like it had the night before. She knew where the sensitive parts of me were and where she could place her hands. It was less intense and not like last night. Afterwards she would rest her head on my body again as she and I were catching our breath. She leaned up to kiss me again, then stopping as I could see she was about to speak.

Amelie said one thing to me.

 _Je t'aime_.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i didn't want to make this too long ofc but also i had to remove the Taylor Swift-related fandoms bc nothing in this chapter really was relevant to any of her songs except for the reference to "Dress" from "reputation" but i wanted to write this anyway bc i thought it would be special even if it is late but if you actually read this then thank you <3


End file.
